The right song
by Varne Anarion
Summary: Semana Solangelo del Foro El Monte Olimpo. Sábado 29: Songfic. Kayla le explica a Nico que a veces es mejor expresar lo que siente por medio de una canción, pero primero debe escoger la correcta.


_Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan._

 _Semana Solangelo: sábado 29, songfic._

Había escuchado que las discusiones eran parte de una relación, más tratándose de dos personas tan distintas como lo eran él y Will, así que esta vez podría contarse como una de esas discusiones de rutina. Tenían que pasar para poder cimentar su relación, o eso había dicho Jason, que, en vez de parecer un hijo de Júpiter, se estaba poniendo en modo yerno de Afrodita, y apostaba que la diosa estaba feliz con eso. El problema era que una parte de él, le tenía pánico a esas discusiones, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Debía preocuparse en otras cosas, como buscar algo de provecho que hacer. Al estar enojado con Will, era obvio que no iba a ir a la enfermería, pero tampoco tenía ánimos de hacer otra cosa más, lo cual encontraba ridículo y lo irritaba más. Su cabeza iba a explotar si seguía en su cabaña, por lo que salió con el propósito de ir a las entrañas del bosque, ya que era probable que las hijas de Deméter se enojaran con él por marchitar todo a su alrededor. Tal vez sería bueno ir al Inframundo, podría esconderse allí, aunque tendría que encontrar la forma de evitar a Perséfone…

─¡Hey, Di Angelo!─ Kayla lo llamó antes de que pudiera intentar un viaje sombra. Parecía que los hijos de Apolo habían sido advertidos por su líder sobre evitar que Nico usara su habilidad. No le quedó de otra más que acercarse a la pelirroja, que apenas si podía caminar por la cantidad de flechas y arcos que llevaba, así que no le quedó de otra más que tratar de ayudarla, mientras ésta no dejaba de quejarse de sus hermanos desconsiderados que no la ayudaban.

Al llegar a la armería y en cuanto pensaba en marcharse, Kayla le entregó un carcaj y le empezó a explicar cómo escoger las mejores flechas, sin preguntarle antes si tenía tiempo o si quiera quería ayudarle

─Me atrasé en los preparativos de la clase de tiro con arco─ mencionó la hija de Apolo, mientras se acercaba a un pequeño reproductor de música. Puede que no tuviera la habilidad de Austin con la música, pero había notado que ella y Will necesitaban estar con algún estimulo musical─

─Los Stoll y los de Ares les están dando mucho trabajo en la enfermería ¿verdad? ─ aunque en realidad era un "nos", ya que permanecía la mayor parte de su tiempo allí con Solace.

─Demasiado, y el que lleva la peor parte es Will─ ella había visto un poco de la discusión, así que era obvia la mirada que le dio a la mención de su hermano.

─Eso parece…-Nico simplemente se encogió de hombros, mientras seguía con su tarea. Sabía que Kayla había escuchado cuando salió de la enfermería tras la discusión con Will, pero aun así trataba de demostrar "que todo estaba bien".

All my life

Is changing every day

In every possible way

In all my dreams

It's never quite as it seems

Never quite as it seems

La voz de Kayla iba acorde a la voz de la cantante, incluso era más suave. Nico suponía que eran las ventajas de ser una hija de Apolo, aun cuando, como Will decía, ese no era su fuerte.

I know I've felt like this before

But now I'm feeling it even more

Because it came from you.

La hija de Apolo se acercó a Nico con un micrófono imaginario para cantarle, provocando una pequeña risa en este.

─Debías hacerme segunda, Di Angelo.

─No me sé la canción, aunque The Cranberries no está nada mal, pero sigo prefiriendo a The Ramones.

─No estoy en contra de The Ramones, me gustan, pero necesitas un poco de luz para tu pequeño corazón…oh espera, por eso está Will.

─No necesito nada─la mención del rubio lo hizo ponerse de mal humor de nuevo, aunque en realidad estaba más enojado consigo mismo.

─Lo siento…bueno en verdad no, los dos se necesitan, pero son demasiado testarudos para admitirlo─Kayla era directa, lo que en un principio descolocó a Nico, pero que agradecía y a lo cual se estaba acostumbrando, además de que en este caso no había razón para protestar, era la verdad─ nos hacen sufrir.

─¿Por qué deberían sufrir por nuestra causa?

─Por que no hablan claro.

─No es tan fácil─ Nico era nuevo en tener una relación, con Will estaba teniendo tantas primeras veces, y el rubio lo sabía, por lo que tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar a la mayoría de las situaciones para no incomodarlo o asustarlo─no sé cómo, y creo que me da algo de miedo.

I know I've felt like this before

But now I'm feeling it even more

Because it came from you

Then I open up and see

The person falling here is me

A different way to be

─Claro que lo es, puedes hablar de tantas formas: una carta, un haiku─Ni hablar, Nico no haría un haiku─ incluso una flor puede ayudarte a hablar. Hay cosas que la música puede expresar mejor lo que sientes, solo tienes que encontrar la correcta.

─Esperaba que Austin hablara de la música, a ti te veo más como "una flecha en el trasero solucionara todo"─Nico trató de cambiar el ambiente mientras seguía acomodando las flechas.

─La mayoría de las veces funciona─Kayla se encogió de hombros, para seguir tarareando la canción. Pero eso había causado el efecto deseado en Di Angelo, así podría hacer las paces con Will y disculparse sin tener que tartamudear algo, y lo mejor era que Kayla había ganado, The Cramberries estaban hablando por él.

─Oye, ¿podrías prestarme esto por un momento?

Will estaba ansioso, a pesar de eso trataba de hacer lo mejor posible su trabajo. Di Angelo permanecía enojado con él, lo evidenciaba el que no hubiera acudido a la enfermería a ayudarle en su turno. Puede que Dianne aprendiera rápido el arte de la sanación, pero no había como la ayudaba que le prestaba Nico…sí que estaba terrible. Tenía que poner las cosas en orden entre ellos, pero primero tenía que terminar de cambiar el vendaje de Connor, del que no valía la pena mencionar como se ganó esa herida, siempre encontraba una forma nueva para resultar herido con sus travesuras.

─Solace, ¿puedo hablar contigo?─El corazón de Will dio un vuelco cuando vio a Nico parado en la entrada de la enfermería, sosteniendo algo contra su pecho, como si se tratara de un preciado tesoro.

─No distraigas a Dianne, falta poco y no tomes nada, lo tenemos en el inventario─le advirtió a Connor, para guiar a Nico al almacén de suministros médicos. Estaba nervioso, pero era la primera vez que Nico lo buscaba, por lo que esperaba que no fuera un mal augurio.

─¿Y bien?

─Yo…bueno, no sé cómo expresarme, pero Kayla me dijo que la música podría ayudarme…solo escucha esto─era divertido ver las expresiones que ponía Nico, mientras hablaba sin mirarlo y manipulaba el reproductor de música de Kayla.

 _"_ _Kiss me_

 _out of the bearded barley_

 _Nightly_

 _beside the green green grass_

 _Swing swing_

 _swing the spinning step_

 _You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress"_

─¿Entonces quieres que te bese?

─¡No! Quiero decir, esto no es lo que quería decir ahora─el rostro comúnmente pálido de Nico estaba totalmente rojo, ya que, al parecer, se había equivocado de canción─deja de reírte, tonto rubio.

─Lo siento, ¿necesitas ayuda? ─ pero una nueva canción había empezado. Will la conocía muy bien, le daba cierta paz.

Now I tell you openly

You have my heart so don't hurt me

You're what I couldn't find

Totally amazing mind

So understanding and so kind

You're everything to me

All my life

Is changing every day

In every possible way

And oh my dreams

It's never quite as it seems

Cause you're a dream to me

Dream to me

Al terminar la canción, Nico apagó el reproductor, sosteniéndolo firmemente, así como no despegaba la vista de éste. Will se acercó con cuidado, colocando sus manos sobre las de Nico.

─Tú también eres todo para mí, Nico─Desde que el hijo de Hades lo había ido a buscar lo había sorprendido, y si antes esa canción le daba paz por la melodía, ahora tenía un significado totalmente diferente para él, pues Nico había hecho un esfuerzo por expresarse, y aunque no había emitido palabra alguna, se había abierto a él.

Di Angelo se animó a levantar su rostro un poco, topándose con la mirada azul de Will, quien poco a poco se iba inclinando hacía este sin apartar la mirada mientras entreabría ligeramente los labios.

─Hey, necesito mi reproductor de música de vuelta y Nico no ha terminado de ayudarme─Kayla entro de repente al almacén, y Will se maldijo por no haber cerrado con llave la puerta.

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Las canciones de Muse son el soundtrack de mi vida, y siempre las uso para los songfics y al principio este no iba a ser una excepción, pero puse el reproductor de música en aleatorio y ¡pum! Cramberries atacó con la suavidad de Dreams, así que tenemos un Solangelo con Kayla metiche._

 _La canción que puso por equivocación Nico es Kiss Me de Sixpence None The Richer._


End file.
